Love, Betrayal, Rubber and Spanex?
by There'sAlwaysHope
Summary: A batman soap operah staring just about any character from the movies, comics, and shows. Rated M, because I need that freedom to add just about anyting.


**Love, Betrayal….Rubber, and Spandex?**

**A Batman Soap Opera**

This is a batman soap filled with love, betrayal, hate, need, longing, lust, and…… Rubber and Spandex suits? I want this to be a combination of funny and serious. So at times you may go awe, or OH MY GOODNESS, while other times you'll just start giggling. This will be oddly day of our lives when it comes to characters so I'm hoping that no one feels left out with who's apart of this.

**Chapter 1**

If Only

Batman & Harley

Batman stood on top of a roof watching the beaten clown girl limp down an alley way. He loved her but she was forbidden. A nut you were allergic to, a cookie denied to a child before dinner. He wanted so bad to hold her, for her to want to be held by him. He wanted to pull her into his arms and not just to take her back to Arkham.

"If only you were mine, Harley Quinn!" he said to the injured woman though she could not hear him. He closed his eyes for a second. "Why can't you love me the way you love him?" he asked her before sighing for he would never truly ask.

He jumped off the ledge and landed gracefully before Harley. One of her pool blues eyes was swollen shut, her lip was bloody, and her face was bruised. Parts of her costume were ripped to reveal bruises and gashes in the girls skin. He didn't even want to think about the bruises that were covered by her costume. _'God, how I want to peel that costume away from your body!'_ he thought but dare not say.

"Where is he, Harley?" his voice came out gruff almost mean. he didn't want for it to be this way. He wanted to hold her, to tell her that no one would ever hurt her like this again.

"I thought ya knew me betta than that Mistah B.!" Harley said in a soft and weak voice. Almost has if she didn't even have the energy to talk. She wasn't going to rat the Joker out. Why would she? She was supposed to love him and yet lately she had been wondering how she really felt. Weather it was all worth it.

"Harley, did he do this to you?" She realized that his voice had softened and couldn't quite recognize the look in his eyes. She just couldn't read it, no matter how hard she tried to. She had seen it before. It seemed to be there every time he looked at her. It wasn't the same look he gave everybody else. Unfortunately she couldn't see that it was the same look she bore a million times. A look that if Joker had held a mirror up to Haley a year ago, while she was looking at him, she would have seen.

"So what if he did? Ya don't care!" the anger was there but she still sounded weak. She meant it. She couldn't see through the bats tough exterior, to the love that burned, for her, inside of him. She couldn't see the pain that he felt inside from just seeing her this way. No, Harley only saw the exterior. The stone man in a rubber suit. She was so frustrate that he though she would sell out the clown she had once loved.

"Your Wrong!" he said with more force, more anger than he had meant to. It was the first time he had ever showed any form of caring towards the little clown girl.

Harley noticed that it was the first time she saw any emotion, any real reeling come onto his face. She had always seen him look so stone like. So unmoved by anything around him. She just wasn't sure why now, now when she was fighting against her body just to stand, he seemed so angry and not even at her.

"Harley," she heard him begin, this time his voice much more gentle. "every time I see you, you're pulling a scheme with Joker, in Arkham, or more often than not, limping away from where ever the Joker left you to lay, maybe even die, in pain. How many times have you headed towards Ivy's in such a state that you could barely walk?" Harley listened as he spoke out in frustration. She wasn't sure why he looked so hurt. Maybe she was seeing wrong. One of her eyes was swollen shut.

"What do you care?" she asked when he had finished. "What does it matter to ya? Ya think I'm some poor girl who needs help. I go back by choice, don't I? He never forces me ta' go back. It's always my fault isn't it? How can I blame him for hitting me when if I really wanted to escape the beatings I wouldn't go back?" The truth was she really wasn't sure why she was always going back. She didn't want to ever again but the reality was that she would and she knew that.

"Believe it or not Harley, I do care." he said in a soft, even tender voice. "I don't want to see you like this anymore because.." he couldn't stop himself from saying it. It just slipped out before he could subdue it, "I love you!" he froze and was silent. He shouldn't have said anything.

Harley stood there as still as she could be. She was still swaying a bit from the fierce beating she had just received. He wasn't supposed to lover her. Why was it that he had said that? Was he just trying to get her to open up on where the Joker was hiding.

Batman didn't seem to be able to control his urges. He gently grabbed her and put his lips on hers. Trying hard not to hurt her. It was has sweet as he had dreamed it would be. It was soft and passionate as he felt his tongue meet hers, as he tasted her sweetness.

At first Harley was shocked. This wasn't right and she began to push him away. Then she momentarily allowed it, and finally she began kissing back. She ran her hands along the rubber suit he wore and felt a strong need for him. She hadn't felt compassion for such a long time. She hadn't heard the words _'I love you'_ for what seemed like forever. She began to sob. She didn't pull away, it was to amazing, but she couldn't help but cry.

He pulled away and lifted her chin. He looked into her good pool blue eye wanting to kiss her all over. For a moment there se had nearly pushed him away. He would have understood that. He could have expected nothing more, but when she began kissing him back, he was shocked, yet pleased. Now she was crying.

"I'm sorry. I know you're loyal to Joker and I'm sorry." he began to turn away but she grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"Don't be." she said dazed. "It wasn't that it was bad Mistah B." she began. "It's that I wanted ya ta' continue." she said still sobbing.

"Do you love him, Harley?" It was a simple question that was without a doubt filled with more feeling than she could ever imagine on Batman's face.

"I used at'!" she sobbed even harder. "That was before he got rough ya know?" she looked at the ground slightly ashamed of herself. Her body ached terribly has she fought to stay standing. But none of the pain was as bad has the pain she felt in her heart. "I don't anymore though. Haven't for awhile."

"Then why do you go back?" he asked. He was the pain, the hurt. He knew that he needed her. He watched her shrug.

It was a good question. One she had asked herself millions of times recently. One she wanted to know too. All she could do was shrug as she was unsure of the answer herself.

So I know that this chapter was a little serious but I really wanted to begin with a shocker. I hope that you like it and feel free to review. Tell me what character, weird connections, fights, and problems you want to see me create. No joke. I take all reviews into hardcore consideration.


End file.
